Love and Trickery
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Mirajane is back! And this time, her plan is better than ever! Enter the Celestial Spirit Gemini, and it is unfailing! JeRza one-shot. Author(s): Mini


Love and Trickery

**Hi readers! This could ****_considerably_ be a sequel, however you don't need to read ****_Mirajane's Plan _first. Again, any OC information thout you want can be found in _Gemi and Mini_ or _Zero_. Happy reading! ~Mini**

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

_ last time, my plan worked perfectly. I even have the pictures to prove it. But this time, I have an even better plan for a couple that is even more meant to be than Natsu and Lucy! The only problem is, I'm going to need Lucy's Celestial Spirit(s) Gemini, and Lucy doesn't approve of the fact that I like pairing up the best couples, so she probably won't let me use them. I guess I'll have to ask someone to take her key. Maybe our newest Mage, who just so happens to be a Celestial Spirit user, can help me with my plan... now all I need are the keys, and I know just who to ask to obtain them._

"Gemi, Mini, and Zero, may I speak with you?" I say.

"Alright, who is it this time?" Mini says in a knowing voice.

"Oh~! We get to do it again!" Gemi says.

"Outside!" I hiss.

"Me too?" Zero asks.

"Yes!"

**~Outside Of Fairy Tail Guild, Zero's P.O.V~**

_I have no idea what Mira is doing right now, but Gemi and Mini seem too. Has this happened before?_

"Alright, this time the tar-" Mirajane starts. I cut her off.

"What the fuck is this all about, Mira?" I say.

"You don't know Mira's reputation in Fairy Tail?" Mini asks. Do I _look_ like I do?

"She's basically the matchmaker, she makes the best couples in Fairy Tail!" Gemi says.

"That doesn't explain anything." I say.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the targets this time are Jellal and Erza." Mirajane says.

"Um, Mira, if you don't mind me asking, why is Zero here?" Gemi says. Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.

"Because I need a Celestial Spirit Mage, and Lucy would refuse to help me after last time." Mira says.

"Last time?" I question.

"Never mind!" Mira shouts, "Back to the plan, I need Gemi and Mini to take Gemini's key from Lucy."

"You mean _steal_ Lucy's keys?" Gemi asks.

"Have Gemi and Mini take Gemi and Mini, oh, the irony." Mini says.

"After we get the keys, Zero will summon them from the celestial realm and tell them the plan." Mira says.

"And what makes you think they'll listen to me?" I say. I mean really, Celestial Spirits only answer to their contracted owners.

"Well, aren't they known to be pranksters who just like messing with people?" Huh, never considered that.

"Ok, so we get Gemini and summon them. What next?" Mini says.

"Gemi and Mini go after Crime Sorciere, while Zero and I locate Erza. Then report back here. MOVE OUT!" Mira says.

_How did I get involved in this?_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

**Targets:**

**Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet**

**Location:**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Mission:**

**GJAETASAP (Get Jellal And Erza Together As Soon As Possible)**

**Objective:**

**Make them realize their feelings and start dating**

**Progress:**

**None**

_The perfect plan. Gemini-Jellal asks Erza on a date while Gemi and Mini locate Jellal. Have Gemini-Erza ask Jellal on a date. Make it at a romantic location, with music and scenery and etcetera. Make sure to buy 40 Strawberry Cakes for Erza. Ah, love._

**~Outskirts of Magnolia, Mini's P.O.V~**

_So we got chosen to do the scouting job. How fun. Now we have to go find THREE PEOPLE in the WHOLE COUNTRY OF FIORE, how simple. Now where can we go to find a dark guild..._

"Hey Mini, where do you think we should start searching?" Gemi asks as she flies (Aera magic) beside me.

"Well where do you think an independent guild dead-set on defeating dark guilds as their sole purpose would be?" I reply sarcastically.

"I know! In a city with a large dark guild!" Really? Sometimes, I just don't get this girl.

"And where do you suggest?"

"..." Of course she hasn't considered that.

"How about we start looking at Hargeon?"

"That port town? Why would a dark guild be there?"

"Exactly."

Oh, ok. TO HARGEON!"

"SHUT UP!"

**~Hargeon, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_I can't believe it. Mini was right. The moment we landed in Hargeon we spotted Crime Sorciere, or more specifically, Jellal, because we were really only looking for him. What are we supposed to tell them? Oh... Wait... We were supposed to go back the moment we knew Jellal's location._

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

As Fairy Tail's dragon duo enters the building, the barmaid Mirajane's face immediately brightened.

"We found the target!" Mini says.

"In Hargeon!" Gemi adds.

"But they look like-"

"-they're about to leave!"

"What now, Mira?" Gemi and Mini say simultaneously.

"One, don't complete each other's sentences and talk at the same time, it's creepy. Two, take Zero back to Hargeon with you." Mirajane says, "So far, the mission has been successful, we just need Jellal."

"What was Erza's reaction when she say Gemini-Jellal?" Gemi asks.

"Was it hilarious?" Mini asks.

"She nearly fell into a river. That's all I will say for now, the rest will come later." Mirajane answers.

"Hahaha!" Gemi and Mini chime.

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

**Targets:**

**Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet**

**Location:**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Mission:**

**GJAETASAP**

**Objective:**

**Make them realize their feelings and start dating**

**Progress:**

**Erza accepted date (Ok, so it was more like a 'meet me here' kind of thing, but still) after almost falling in a river. Jellal located.**

_Everything is going right according to the plan..._

**~Hargeon, Mini's P.O.V~**

_And of course, we have to go right back to Hargeon again. Does Mira even know how much magic were expending flying back and forth from Magnolia and Hargeon? A lot of magic!_

"Are we there yet?" _Oh, yeah. Did I mention we had to carry Zero?_

"Almost!" Gemi says, shouting over the wind.

"When we land, you have to summon Gemini and Gemi and I will bring Jellal to you. Try to hide when we near where're you are." I say.

"Got it." Zero replies.

_When we finally land, we tell Zero to stay where she while we find Crime Sorciere. I think we should just tell Ultear and Meredy about the plan, because they already know Jellal loves Erza and might be able to help us._

"There they are!" Gemi whispers as we spot Crime Sorciere rounding a corner.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? After them!" I say.

"Aye!"

"What was that...?" Ultear says.

"I have no idea." Jellal replies.

"It sounds like Fairy Tail!" Meredy says excitedly.

"F-fairy Tail?"

"Yes, Fairy Tail!"

"Hi!" I say coming up behind them.

"AHH!" Crime Sorciere shouts.

"OMIGOD YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!" Gemi says.

"What are you two doing here?" Ultear says.

"We're on a job with Erza and Zero!" I say.

"Erza...?" Jellal says quietly.

"Yep!" Gemi says.

"Do you want to see her?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"N-no!" Jellal quickly says.

"Suuuure."

"Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Gemi exclaims.

"What?" Meredy asks.

"Nothing."

"Follow us."

**~Hargeon, Normal P.O.V~**

"What's taking them so long?" A scarlet-haired imposter says.

"Zero! Erza! We're back!" Two girls shout with three cloaked figures behind them.

"So this is Crime Sorciere..." The short brown-haired girl remarks.

"Mhm. And Jellal wants to talk to Erza, so how about we go talk with Ultear and Meredy?" The younger pinkette girl says while winking.

"Aye!" The other dark-haired girl says.

"Ok." The short one agrees.

**~Hargeon (Where Gemini-Erza and Jellal are), Normal P.O.V~**

"So was there something you wanted to tell me?" The azure-haired man asks.

"Yes." The imposter says.

"Well, what is it?"

"Can you meet me at Magnolia in three days?"

"S-sure, Erza."

"Thank you."

**~Hargeon (Where everyone else is), Normal P.O.V~**

"Alright, what is this about?" Ultear immediately says as the group gets out of earshot of Jellal and 'Erza'.

"Before we explain... I just want to say, this was ALL Mirajane's idea!" Gemi says.

"But what is 'this'?" Meredy asks.

"A plan we like to call GJAETASAP." Mini says.

"GTJAETASAP? What does that mean?"

"Get Jellal And Erza Together As Soon As Possible."

"Finally..." Ultear sighs.

"But wouldn't Erza kill Mirajane if she knew this...? Why did she go along with it?" Meredy asks confusedly.

"That isn't Erza." Zero says.

"It isn't?"

"No, that is the Celestial Spirit Gemini, able to copy appearances, abilities, and memories."

"Interesting..." Ultear says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um..." Gemi and Mini say.

"What?" Meredy asks.

Gemi and Mini point at Ultear.

"Oh..."

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

**Targets:**

**Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet**

**Location:**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Mission:**

**GJAETASAP**

**Objective:**

**Make them realize their feelings and start dating**

**Progress:**

**Erza and Jellal to meet up tomorrow**

So far, GJAETASAP has been a success. Gemi, Mini, and Zero came in yesterday a morning and gave me a progress report which means all that is left now is the date... Um... I mean meeting.

**~Magnolia, Normal P.O.V~**

Near the outskirts of Magnolia, you can see three young mages hiding in the bushes, cameras ready for anything to happen. They watch as a scarlet-haired armored girl walks up, looking very cautious of her surroundings. She stands and waits for something. A few minutes after she arrives, a blue-haired man with a tattoo on his eye walks up. They exchange a few pleasantries and then walk away together. To where, the girls do not know. So they decide to follow the pair.

**~Magnolia Forest, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_I was so happy when I saw the pair consisting of Jellal and Erza walk off. I mean really, they are just SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! Squee~! We decided to follow them, just to see where Jellaraw as taking Erza. It turns out, he was taking her to a cliff top area. It was so romantic! As we watched them, it TOTALLY looked like Jellal wanted to KISS Erza! They are TOO CUTE! _

**~Cliff Top, Mini's P.O.V~**

_We were watching them. It was so obvious they wanted to kiss each other. I was so happy, when finally, Jellal took the initiative and KISSED Erza! On the LIPS! A real KISS! Squee~! Mission success. Report back to Mirajane immediately._

** ~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

**Targets:**

**Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet**

**Location:**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Mission:**

**GJAETASAP**

**Objective:**

**Make them realize their feelings and start dating**

**Progress:**

**Date went well. Couple kissed. Mission Complete.**

"So, would you two like to help and be Fairy Tail's next matchmakers?" I say to Gemi and Mini.

"A-are you sure...?" Gemi says with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Of course! You two have helped me get so many couples to start dating, and I'm sure you'll continue to do so in the future!"

"Mira... This is such an honor, thank you." Mini says.

"I now dub thee, Matchmaker Gemi Cheney and Matchmaker Mini Dragneel!"

"YAY!" Gemi and Mini shout with much enthusiasm. I can't help but smile, I know Fairy Tail's future couples are in good hands now. Just maybe not the nicest... But then again, all Fairy Tail girls are pretty demonically awesome.

**~T~H~E~~E~N~D~**

**I really do hope you liked it! After _Mirajane's Plan_, I really wanted to write another story with a different pairing just so Mira could mess with them. And thus, _Love and Trickery_ was born. I really love JeRza, it's my all-time FAVORITE pairing. Also, if you are reading our other story _Did You Forget?_ please vote on the poll for whether or not Lucy should die! THANKS FOR READING! ~Mini**


End file.
